The Accident
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Scott Anderson se da cuenta que su esposa siempre tuvo razón, Blaine no pasaba por una fase si no que el no quiso ver como su hijo encontraba al amor de su vida en otro hombre, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde.


**N/A:**

Hola! Este OS se me vino a la mente al escuchar una de las típicas historias de mi papa, ademas de que la canción de Stromae _(Papaoutai)_ me ayudo a escribirlo :)

Espero les guste :D

**Resumen:**

_**Scott Anderson se da cuenta que su esposa siempre tuvo razón, Blaine no pasaba por una fase si no que el no quiso ver como su hijo encontraba al amor de su vida en otro hombre, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde.**_

* * *

**The Accident**

_Todo sucedió un día cualquiera, Él regreso de trabajar, cansado, queriendo ver a la única persona que lo mantenía de pie desde el primer momento que la vio, Ella con su sencillez y dulzura._

Entro por la puerta dejando el maletín en el sillón del Living, no encontró a su mujer así que supuso que estaría en la recamara principal, se aflojo la corbata y suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Adivina con quien acabamos de….-levanto la vista y vio a su Amelia, a la persona que amaba, meter sus cosas a una maleta y cerrarla-¿qu-que haces?-con una mano le arrebato la maleta y con otra la agarro de la cadera y la acerco.

-Me voy Scott, no soporto esta situación-agarro su maleta jalándola mas de la cuenta porque ella jamás se compararía con la fuerza de su marido.

-Ha si ¿y a donde vas?-el tono que uso no fue el apropiado pero el era un Anderson, jamás mostraba debilidad, aunque sea enfrente de la persona que lo vio sufrir mas de una vez y estuvo ahí para el.

-¡No se! A cualquier lugar lejos de tu maldita homofobia-camino lo mas rápido que pudo intentando llegar a la puerta pero antes que llegara, Scott ya la tenia agarrada del brazo-me lastimas-gimió al sentir como Scott apretaba cada vez mas su brazo.

-Asi que te conto tu hijo, mira no se que-

-¡También es tu hijo Scott! El que sea gay no lo hace menos-grito conteniendo las lagrimas, miro a su esposo y no veía al hombre con quien se caso, solo veía a un hombre totalmente diferente a su esposo-El se casara en dos meses, ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? El ama a Kurt, no lo dejara y no es una fase. Entiéndelo Scott, por favor-dijo pegando su frente a la de su esposo, queriendo transmitirle todo ese dolor que le causaba cuando hablaba mal de su hijo, de su pequeño, ella amaba a Blaine y jamás lo iba a dejar de querer solo por amar a otro hombre pero su esposo pensaba otra cosa.

-No puedo Amelia…. No puedo… yo-

Fue callado por los dulces labios de su mujer, la pego a su cuerpo, no queriéndola soltar, por alguna razón ese beso le supo a despedida y no a amor como siempre.

-Me tengo que ir….-se separaron lentamente, Él no hizo nada, la dejo ir, y ella se fue con un susurro diciéndole "_Te amo" _y a el le supo como la primera vez que se lo dijo.

_Siempre que hacia una estupidez siempre estaba ella ahí, junto a el, para perdonarlo o ayudarlo a levantarse pero esta vez parecía que había cometido la mayor estupidez porque ella no estaría mas._

_Vio salir el carro rojo de su mujer de la cochera y lo ultimo que vio fueron las luces rojas, pensando que volvería, que en la mañana estaría ahí con el._

_Que equivocado estaba…._

* * *

-Señor Anderson…. mis condolencias.

Scott asintió con la mirada perdida, veía a entrar a familiares y socios de el, queriendo impresionarlo pero no le importaba, se sentía perdido, sin vida y todo era por culpa de un conductor ebrio.

_Su esposa, su querida Amelia había tenido un accidente, un conductor ebrio se le metió en el camino causando que ella chocara contra un árbol, recibió la llamada del hospital muy tarde, todo había sucedido tan rápido._

_No supo cuando había salido en su auto sin importarle el peligro y cuando estaba con un Doctor diciéndolo que su Amelia había muerto, que ya era muy tarde._

_Sus hijos habían llegado al día siguiente, Blaine no reacciono al instante, fue un shock para el, mientras que su prometido lo abrazaba a su pecho, y Cooper su hijo mayor solo se abrazo a su padre y lloro junto a el, queriéndole demostrar que estaba con Él, que no tuviera miedo de ser débil._

_Pero a eso no le tenia miedo, si no a que perdió a la única persona y no poder recuperarla, ni ver su sonrisa cada mañana, ni verla cocinar o cuando estaba enojada._

_Tenia miedo de quedarse solo._

-¿Y Blaine?-Scott llego hasta su primer hijo, había terminado todo, todos empezaban a irse, ya no tenia a Amelia en ese mundo y solo le quedaban dos personas pero una parecía odiarlo y todo era por su culpa.

-Papá, el esta con Kurt, seguro esta en la entrada del cementerio-Cooper miro a su padre asentir, como si fuera un muerto en vida, esperaba que la muerte de su madre le abriría los ojos a su padre.

Vio a Blaine abrazado a su prometido, sus hombros caídos, la mirada en el piso y la fuerza con la que se abrazaba al castaño, estaba llorando y por alguna razón, ellos dos le recordó a El y su esposa, cuando el estaba en momentos difíciles.

-Blaine-susurro no queriendo romper ese momento, los dos alzaron la mirada, los ojos de Blaine estaban rojos de tanto llorar, eso le partió el alma, recordó la primera vez que vio llorar a su hijo, cuando el le dijo _'marica'_, jamás olvidaría eso, ¿Cómo fue tan tonto?

-¿Papá?-el moreno no se soltó de su prometido y eso no paso desapercibido por Scott, el hombre suspiro y saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Ten-le tendió una caja color azul cielo de terciopelo, Kurt miro al moreno algo confundido mientras que Blaine agarraba la cajita, la abrió y se encontró dentro un anillo de compromiso de oro con algunos toques de color plata-Es una copia del anillo que le di a tu madre, ella lo mando a hacer especialmente para Kurt-Scott miro el anillo tan perfecto que unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas-Ella le hubiera encanto que lo tuvieras Kurt, por eso te lo doy-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo y después al castaño, Kurt miro el anillo y abrazo a su prometido, Blaine gimió al ver el anillo y le sonrió a su padre.

-Gracias papá, te amo-Blaine abrazo a su padre y Scott por tercera vez sintió que hizo algo bien solo que estaba vez el que lo estaba recompensando era su hijo menor.

-¡Abrazo familiar!-solo escucho el grito de su hijo mayor y unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon a el y a Blaine, escucho tres risas que espera poder acostumbrarse.

_Tal vez ya no estaba Amelia pero tenia a sus dos hijos con el, lo amaban aunque hubiera comido estupidez tras estupidez, y lo mas importante su hijo Blaine lo había perdonado y Kurt se había integrado a la familia._

-¿Estas nervioso?-dijo Scott mirando a su hijo menor, el cual estaba jugando con sus manos, Blaine lo miro y solo sonrió queriendo que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-¿Que? Claro que-

-Estas jugando con tus manos y estas tarareando, eso haces cuando estas muy nervioso-Scott se rio a lo evidente que era su hijo.

-¿Cómo-

-Soy tu padre niño.

Blaine rio y bajo la mirada, estaba nervioso pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Hoy se casaba con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que estuvo para el en las buenas y en las malas, hoy se casaba con Kurt Hummel que pronto seria Kurt Anderson.

-Yo también estuve nervioso cuando me case con tu madre, ella estaba hermosa con su vestido blanco, sentí como si un ángel bajara del cielo y me dijera _"Esa mujer esta destinada a ti"-_dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, Blaine asintió y miro hacia donde iba a entrar Kurt.

La marcha nupcial empezó, el sonido de los violines hizo que Blaine se pusiera mas nervioso pero todo ese nerviosismo se fue cuando vio a Kurt en ese traje blanco diseñado por el, estaba del brazo de Burt, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban, ya no supo mas del mundo, solo estaban ellos dos solos.

Estaba hermoso, y recordó cuando lo conoció, estaba igual solo que había desaparecido la mirada de temor y fue reemplazada por una de amor y esperanza.

Llego hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se tomaron de las manos y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió como la primera vez, se sonrieron y miraron hacia el padre.

La misa empezó sin ningún problema, algunas personas ya tenían sus pañuelos listos y otras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras que Scott cerro los ojos y regreso al momento de su boda, donde vio a su esposa con esa sonrisa que hizo que el se enamorara perdidamente de ella, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla derecha.

Varios aplausos hicieron que volviera al presente donde pudo ver a los dos novios darse un beso, ahora ellos se pertenecían, Scott aplaudió y miro a su hijo Cooper, el cual tenia una que otra lagrima.

-Ten-dijo riendo un poco dándole un pañuelo, Blaine miro a Kurt y supo en ese momento que Kurt estaba destinado a Blaine.

Solo fue un momento donde vio en Kurt y Blaine a Él y a Amelia, vio a su hijo sonreírle con todo el amor del mundo a su ahora esposo y vio como Kurt veía a Blaine como si fuera lo único que había en esa tierra que valiera la pena.

-¿Estas bien papá?-dijo Cooper mirando a su padre, el mayor le miro y sonrio.

-Estoy mucho mejor hijo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado como a mi, y no, no estoy sensible xD solo queria escribirlo desde que se me vino a la mente.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**By Karla Hummel-Kiryuu**

_**Twitter - KurtieTyL21**_

_**Ask - KarlaHummelKiryuu**_


End file.
